


Deal with a Wolf

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Series: DevilWolf [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Bounty Hunter, Explicit Sexual Content, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Through his relationship with Braeden, Derek gets a taste for the bounty hunter life. He lands in LA and comes across the Devil and his Demon. Lucifer reveals Derek's deepest desire and he's a bit in denial that what he wants most is Stiles.Lucifer and Maze help. The only way they know how. With booze and sex.





	Deal with a Wolf

Lucifer was on a case with Chloe that had elements that weren't exactly human. He was concerned about his detective so he stayed as close as possible. With Chloe being close, they were both at risk of being hurt. It took him longer to realize what they were dealing with, but he eventually came to the conclusion they were dealing with a werewolf. Chloe's state of mind at the moment, he was not only trying to keep her safe but to keep her from seeing too much. When the werewolf lunged to strike, he pushed Chloe out of the way. He was bracing himself for impact, knowing that he was going to hurt a lot soon. But after nothing happened for too long, he dared to open his eyes. For a moment he thought he had to thank Maze for saving his fine ass again, but it wasn't Maze fighting the feral omega. 

The man who saved his life was handsome. Very handsome. And also a werewolf if the glowing eyes, claws, and fangs were anything to go on. His savior fought with the omega, landing some amazingly beautiful and graceful blows before the omega finally went down. The not feral werewolf panted over the unconscious body of their perp before reaching into his pocket and pulled out handcuffs. The feral omega was cuffed, the handsome stranger spared Lucifer a glance before effortlessly carrying the unconscious body over his shoulder and disappearing. 

Lucifer let him go in favor of making sure Chloe was okay. 

He would have asked Maze to look into the werewolf matter, but he ran into the werewolf the next day at the station. Turned out he was picking up his check. Werewolf bounty hunter. He really has seen everything. 

The wolf left, but it wasn't the last Lucifer saw of him. He became as normal at the station as Maze did. The two seemed to have a rivalry going on. From what he knew, Maze was only one bounty ahead of the wolf this month. Something that irked the wolf a lot. He's walked in on the wolf and Maze having sex a few times. It was tempting, and so he joined in once. 

Well, okay more than once. Derek had amazing abs that just demanded licking whip cream off. 

It was three months later that Maze asked him, "What do you do when a human is sad?"

"Usually a dirty martini and a good eat out." 

"Sex hasn't worked. Derek's still sad." She told him. 

"Derek? Well...maybe it's different. He's a werewolf." Lucifer said with a shrug. And then he frowned, "He didn't seem too sad last week. Maybe he just likes having sex with more than one person." 

"I tried that too. I invited the Britney's. He had fun for half an hour but then he wasn't really into it...it was like watching porn on cable." She said with a frown. Lucifer couldn't help but match it. 

"Well, I do like him. He's a handy sort to have around. But other than sex and booze, I don't know how to help. What more could he want?" 

"Why don't you find out? You can do your 'desire' thing and we can get to the core of it!" 

Lucifer smiled brightly. "Good idea! Why didn't I think of it? Huh, you know now I'm curious...what does a werewolf as hot and rich as him want that he can't just... _have_?"  

"The sooner you find out, the less time I have to deal with a grumpy werewolf." 

* * *

 

"So Derek...let's have a chat," Lucifer said as he caught Derek at the station. 

"I've got a new bounty to look for, but I'll be back in a few days. We can have a night when I come back."

"Excellent! But seriously." Lucifer pulled Derek into an empty office and then did his little trick. "Tell me...what is it you most desire?" 

Derek stared confused for a moment before he slipped into the trance. He blinked a few times before he blurted out, "Stiles."

"Stiles?" Lucifer asked with confusion. "Is that a werewolf drug? Sex position?"

Derek was blushing madly before he stormed out. 

Lucifer remained behind and muttered to himself, "What the bloody hell is a Stiles?" 

* * *

 

"Not a what, a who. Special agent Mmm...he goes by Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. FBI. Why is this important to you?" Chloe asked. 

"You know what they say, detective, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back," Lucifer said looking through the file. He was slightly impressed with the rap sheet. 

"I do but it still doesn't explain anything."

"Yes well...it's a favor for Maze. Gotta go!"

"Lucifer, wait! We have a case!" Chloe yelled after him, but he was gone. 

* * *

 

"Washington DC huh? Might as well be back in hell with the amount of punishment needed to go around." Maze commented. 

"Very true." Lucifer deadpanned but then he perked up, "But we're here on pleasure Maze, not business." 

* * *

 

Stiles day began with a lot of paperwork. He's had a dry spell, both in being in the field and in bed. So surprise surprise when he gets called into the field around lunch time. He goes on a manhunt for a terrorist in the city that threatened to blow up a hospital that was hosting a politician whose identity was above his pay grade. He nearly escaped death four times within the same hour and then given high praises by his boss. 

He went out to drinks at the bar known to be a law enforcement hang out. He was hailed as a hero and had a lot of shots. Things began to get a bit fuzzy and he and some local cops his age went bar hopping. The places they went to began to be filled more with clubbing civilians instead of decorated vets and cops. Instead of doing shots he began to do body shots off of a very hot woman. He was pulled to the dance floor and sandwiched between said hot woman and her friend. A handsome devil with a really sexy beard. 

The hotel they ended up in was hella fancy and had mirrors all over the place. One of the few memories he could recall was catching a glimpse of himself being plowed from behind my Maze's strap-on while he fucked into the glorious tight ass of Mr. Tall, British, and Handsome.

* * *

  
"I have to admit I'm surprised. There was a bit of a spree. I'm up two bounties now." Derek told Maze the next time he saw her at the station.  

Maze did frown a bit at that. "Don't get cocky, Hale. It won't take me long to be in the lead again." 

Derek smirked, "Don't be a sore loser." 

She glowered at him. "Careful, or I'll regret being nice to you." 

"Since when are you nice?" 

"Since I got you a present." Maze said with a smile. She was very proud of herself. 

"Present? For what?" Derek asked confused. This was very un-Maze like.  

 "Just come to Lux tonight and you'll see. Now if you'll excuse me. This check is gonna get turned into something slutty."

 Derek waved at her, wondering if he should be nervous about visiting Lux tonight or not. He probably should be, but he wouldn't deny also being excited and aroused. 

* * *

"So. What's the big surprise?" Derek asked as he stepped through the elevator. 

Maze smirked, wearing only a silk robe. She was holding a tray of tumblers and a bottle of Derek's favorite. Something that affected humans, devils, demons, and wolves alike. "Follow me."

Derek did and he was halfway up the stairs when he heard the moaning. He knew that moan. Maze looked at him like a cat who got the cream. "He's very enthusiastic. I can see why he's your most desired." 

Mouth dry and brain not really working, Derek still followed Maze up to the bedroom. He knew himself of all the wonderful, sinful, creative things Lucifer and Maze could come up with, so he wasn't sure what to expect. Despite being nervous, his arousal just grew. And seeing Stiles getting chocolate sauce licked off his dick by Lucifer's talented tongue was one of the hottest things he's ever seen. Part of him expected to be jealous. He could deny it as much as he wanted but Lucifer got the truth out of him and Stiles was who he wanted most. He had felt jealousy before when others flirted with him. Part of why he left Beacon was because he couldn't be around Stiles being with his cousin.  But this was Maze and Lucifer...and Stiles looked really sexy in Lucifer's bed. 

Maze dropped her robe and crawled on the bed, licking her way up Stiles's body before locking in a very filthy kiss. 

"What are you waiting for Hale? Get naked." Lucifer ordered. 

Derek obeyed.

* * *

 

 

All four of them landed on the bed, panting as they tried to catch their breath. Stiles and Derek in the middle, fingers interlocked with the hands that were touching. Lucifer was pressed to Stiles's back, tracing the moles on his skin with his fingers. Maze on Derek's side, smirking happily at the sight before her. 

* * *

 

"When do you go back to DC?" Derek asked as he pecked random kissed on Stiles's neck. They were sitting at the bar at Lux the next morning. Lucifer was off on a case with Chloe and Maze was off on another bounty. Derek let go of any denial he had and was really rather touchy and possessive. He couldn't keep his hands or mouth off of Stiles and Stiles wasn't protesting. 

"Soon. I don't even remember how Maze and Lucifer got me here, but uh...my work is across the country..." 

They made out for a few minutes before Derek smiled at him and said, "It'll take me a few days but I can be there by Thursday."

Stiles blinked. "What?"

Derek blinked back. "I'm coming with you...I mean...you...this? Us. I mean we..."

"God, yes! But uh... _moving_. That's...serious." Stiles said. 

"I know. But I have money. So I wouldn't be moving _in_ with you but...I'd be near. Bounty hunting is...anywhere. And I'd imagine DC bounty would pay more and be less dangerous. And we could..."

 Stiles shut him off with a kiss. Derek then lowered to his knees and blew Stiles at the bar. 

"Oh my god!" Chloe cried out before turning to look away. 

Lucifer just had a wide grin on his face. "You love birds celebrating? So charming."

"Um, yeah..." Stiles said as he stuffed himself back in his pants. He pressed back to Derek and felt his hard-on and apologized silently. Stiles whispered to him, "I'll take care of it soon, promise." 

"I didn't think they would send word so soon. Seems like paperwork is getting a bit faster." Lucifer said.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Well, I didn't want Stiles to leave us so soon. It was a promising addition. So I pulled a few strings and had him moved out here!" 

"What?" Stiles, Derek, and Chloe asked at the same time. 

Chloe frowned at him, "Lucifer, you can't just meddle with someone's career like that."

"Um, hello? I _can_. And it wasn't like he was working at the white-collar division. I can call in more favors and get him a ranking position of his choosing!" Lucifer said, defending himself. Then he looked at Stiles, "Did I not do the right thing?"

"I was going to go to DC. Me moving around is easier." Derek stated. 

"What? No, you can't leave! You're one of Maze's best friends and one of my favorite sex partners." 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"We can talk about you joining later, detective. My friends are thinking of leaving!"

"We're not." Stiles butted in.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked, wanting a genuine answer. 

"Yeah. If Lucifer can get me a job here, that's great. I can be here with you. You've made a life here...and it's closer to Beacon than DC. We can give home to visit the pack...I can visit my dad. This...could be awesome." Stiles said to him, looking up at him lovingly. Derek smiled back at him, cupped his face and kissed him. 

"I love happy endings. Even the PG kind. Oh. Wait. Not so PG, huh Big Bad...sadly, I can't join in this cos we have work. But have fun. Whip cream's in the mini fridge next to the Hershey chocolate syrup." At the look Chloe gave him he shrugged, "What? It's fun licking it off of Stiles's dick and Derek's abs. Have fun boys!"  

**Author's Note:**

> The beauty about Lucifer is that he's basically pansexual and open poly relationships are possible and glorious.


End file.
